El Amante
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Felicity puede llevar el título de "esposa" de Oliver Queen, pero era Barry quien poseía su corazón [AU.]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** El Amante.

La seriedad en su mirada persiste durante unos cuantos segundos en su expresión antes de borrarse por completo, siendo reemplazada por la tristeza, la angustia y la desolación, bañando el aire de la cocina con melancolía y pesar. Frente a ella, sentada en el taburete de la cocina y con una tacita de té caliente entre sus manos, Laurel intenta mantenerse sin decir nada sobre la situación allí, queriendo entregar la tranquilidad que Felicity hacía semanas había perdido culpa del estrés en el trabajo en Palmer Tech y su esposo, quien la había descuidado sin consideración alguna.

\- Creo que Oliver me está siendo infiel... -dice Felicity, intentando que su voz no la traicionara. No queriendo derramar una mísera lágrima y verse más patética de lo que ya se creía.

La otra mujer entrecierra los ojos levemente junto con un movimiento de sus labios maquillados, no hacía falta muchas explicaciones para con ella, después de todo, Laurel había sufrido en carne propia lo que era una infidelidad. La traición y el dolor de sentir la apuñalada por la espalda de la persona amada, el sabor amargo de sentirse engañada y la rabia de no saberse suficiente para a quien tu corazón había decidido amar. A pesar de que aquella herida ya había sanado hace algunos años, eso no quería decir que no supiera recordar el dolor de aquellos días. Algunas veces, cuando la noche y la oscuridad la devoraba en la soledad de su habitación, era imposible que el corazón no se le estrujara con el recuerdo de lo ingenua que había sido. En ocasiones, la herida dolía más que en otras.

Ahora, Laurel estaba casada con Tommy, por lo que no valía la pena pensar en el pasado. No lo valía.

\- ¿Estás segura? -pregunta de igualmente, dejando su taza de té de lado y tomando la mano de Felicity entre las suyas- Oliver fue un idiota antes de que lo conocieras, pero cambio. No es el mismo hombre con el cual yo me comprometí, él te ama.

Felicity muerde sus labios en un gesto nervioso sin darse cuenta y acepta la mano de su amiga en busca de vago consuelo, entrelazando sus dedos y regresando el apretón en agradecimiento, pues mentiría si dijera que no estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso en el corazón y su ser por la simple idea de que Oliver, el hombre con el que se había casado hacia ya tres años, estuviera viendo a alguien más.

 _¿Qué había hecho mal?_

\- Todos los fines de semana sale temprano de casa, dice que va a entrenar con Diggle y arreglar los asuntos de su club con Thea... -dice Felicity antes de liberar un suspiro con sabor a sollozo- Pero no es la primera vez que al llamar para almorzar juntos, ni Dig ni Thea saben donde está. Oliver miente sobre sus rutinas y se desaparece por cinco horas, nadie sabe a donde va y tampoco nadie pregunta. Tengo miedo de saber la respuesta a pesar de que la necesito.

Laurel asiente con aquella seriedad típica en la abogada, se levanta de su taburete olvidando su tacita de té, para rodear la mesa y dejarse junto a ella con la mirada ardiendo en una determinación que Felicity también deseaba poseer. Porque aunque se mostraba fuerte ante los demás en cualquier situación que se presentaba, la verdad era que por dentro era insegura, débil y frágil. Ella no podía ser como las hermanas Lance, ella no podía alzar la barbilla y fingir que nada podía herirla ni derribarla. _Ojala pudieraserlo._

\- Hay que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta... -dice ella, Felicity no sabe que responder- Si Thea o Diggle saben algo no nos lo dirán, ellos guardarán el secreto. Si Tommy lo sabría ya me lo abría dicho y Sara sigue ocupada con su mudanza con Leonard, por lo que seguir a Oliver es lo único que nos queda -deduce Laurel de brazos cruzados- Tú sabes sus horarios, yo haré un espacio en mi agenda y seguiremos sus movimientos. Mick y Kara me deben un favor, les pediré su auto prestado; Oliver notaría que lo seguimos si vamos en el tuyo o el mío.

Felicity duda de el plan, pero no puede seguir sufriendo en silencio, necesita saber si Oliver en verdad le estaba siendo infiel. Si es que tenía una amante.

Aunque ello significara romperle el corazón.

/\\\\\

Nuevamente Felicity despierta en una cama vacía, con las sabanas frías a su lado y el sentimiento de soledad hundiéndose en su pecho de tal manera que duele como si fuera tangible. Una masa dura y gigantesca que la aplasta hasta romper cualquier vestigio de luz en su ser, abandonandola en la negrura de la nada misma. Una solitaria lágrima cae de su ojo y traza un camino húmedo invisible por su mejilla hasta perderse bajo su mentón. Antes de darse cuenta, acaricia delicadamente el espacio vacío que Oliver deja día con día allí sin saber porqué, sin recibir una respuesta que pudiera calmar a su corazón que se rompe al no poder ver a su esposo a su lado, quien pareció encontrar en alguien más lo que no pudo hallar en ella. Sus dedos se entrelazan con la fina tela hasta soltarse y dejarse estar en el espacio vacío que dejó la ausencia de Oliver, su corazón se acelera ante tal pensamiento pero niega para sí misma de tal manera que le asusta; era como si de alguna manera se hubiera resignado a no tener allí a su marido o como si se hubiera acostumbrado a que él no estuviera.

Se sentía tonta y dolida ¿Cuando había cambiado tanto su vida de casada? Aún podía recordar perfectamente bien su primer año junto a Oliver Queen, sus paseos en el anochecer por la ciudad, los regalos sorpresas de él luego de un arduo día de trabajo o los planes a futuro que se habían regalado en su luna de miel en América Latina ¿A dónde habían ido cada ilusión suya, el amor regalado en cada segundo juntos? Era verdad que en los últimos meses había estado ocupada junto a Ray con trabajo a por montón, que había cancelado planes importantes con su esposo y que en ocasiones olvidaba que Oliver gustaba por compartir momentos en el móvil con charlas sin sentido o tonterías de Internet por parte de ella. Pero ello no quería decir que Oliver tuviera motivos para ir en busca de un amante como si fuera la pobre víctima de la novela, no habían verdaderos motivos por los cuales debiera hacerle algo tan cruel. Felicity había querido remediar su error, consolar al hombre por permitir que el trabajo en Palmer Tech se interpusiera, pero cada ocasión de acercamiento había sido en vano. Haciéndole recordar a la rubia a los años dónde aún no habían sido novios siquiera y ella buscaba las maneras de llamar su atención por sobre sus conquistas.

Ahora apenas podía conseguir aquello, haciéndole creer por breves instantes como si ella fuera la otra, la que debía esconder en la oscuridad, y no la amante que Oliver ocultaba por allí.

Su móvil descansando en su mesa de noche - _aquel pequeño mueble que habían comprado luego de volver de una fantástica luna de miel_ \- vibra al son de una canción de Taylor Swift, personalizado únicamente para Laurel con la intención de que Oliver no sospechara nada de lo que planeaban en su contra. De las salidas que ambas hacían y de las horas que invertían para vigilarlo, intentando conseguir pistas que las llevara al paradero de su amante. Felicity suspira sin emoción alguna y estira su brazo para tomar su celular, contestando la llamada en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta sin ánimo alguno, después de todo un mes persiguiendo a Oliver de un lado a otro en Starling City, ninguna de las dos había podido obtener nada. Ni pistas, ideas o datos. Nada.

Por unos muy breves instantes, incluso creyó que todo había sido imaginación suya y que la tal amante sólo existía en su tonta cabeza. Pero no fue así, había alguien más en la vida de Oliver. Alguien capaz de hacerlo sonreír como ella ya no podía hacerlo, alguien que le enviaba mensajes por las noches, alguien quien parecía comprenderlo como Felicity no lograba hacerlo, alguien que le robaba su tiempo y que seguramente recibía las caricias que deberían ser sólo suyas. Ese alguien salido de la nada, de la más profunda miseria, y que se había adueñado de Oliver dejándola a ella sufrir de la soledad, el dolor y el desamor _¿Qué había hecho mal?_

\- Tengo algo... -responde Laurel del otro lado, con el tono de voz serio y profesional. Tal y como una buena abogada y amiga haría- Tommy consiguió averiguar algo de Thea la noche pasada durante su encuentro en Verdant, tal parece que Oliver canceló una cita importante con Carter Hal. Es muy probable que Oliver salga al encuentro de su amante entre las 14:30 y 15:14 -avisa, como si lo estuviera leyendo de un papel.

El corazón de Felicity se altera dentro de su pecho con la violencia de un huracán, pues Oliver no le había dicho absolutamente nada respecto a la cancelación de la junta con Carter Hal y su esposa Kendra aquella mañana, por el contrario, él mismo se lo había recordado para que no lo esperase para almorzar. Diciéndole de esa manera que podía irse con sus compañeros a los comedores de Palmer Tech.

\- ¿Estás segura? -pregunta, ingenua de ella. Con una mano en su pecho y los ojos tristes fijos en algún punto de la habitación.

Del otro lado de la linea, Laurel se toma diez segundos en contestar a su pregunta. La rubia cree en la posibilidad de que su amiga sopesara la idea de mentirle para protegerla, después de todo, la verdad y la mentira dolían de la misma manera ahora mismo. Cualquier respuesta que podría darle seguiría rompiendo su corazón, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Laurel suspira agotada sobre su móvil.

\- Totalmente segura -responde con voz dura, no queriendo mostrarse débil cuando Felicity más la necesitaba- ¿Qué haremos? -pregunta, dejandole la decisión importante a ella.

\- No quiero permanecer otra noche en vela, pensando en Oliver junto a alguien más. Regalandome mentiras, recayendo nuevamente en el pasado... -responde Felicity, tal vez hablando más para ella misma que para Laurel quien esperaba paciente del otro lado- Iremos a ver el secreto que Oliver guarda celosamente -agrega con un determinación naciendo en su pecho.

Casi puede jurar que siente la sonrisa de Laurel acariciando su mejilla a través de su celular.

Felicity duda tardíamente de su desicion.

/\\\\\

Su mano tiembla sobre la tela dura de su jean, sus uñas pulcras rascan la superficie de su pantalón en un gesto inconsciente de nervios del cual nunca pudo deshacerse. Su corazón parecía estar ahora mismo en una batalla contra su ansiedad, ambas corriendo vertiginosas junto a su sangre quien no se desidia si hervir dentro de sus venas por la rabia y el enojo o congelarse por la tristeza y la pena que le ahogaban, creando un nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con ahorcarla. Puede sentir sus manos sudar frío y el tick nervioso en su pierna casi perforar el suelo del vehículo prestado de Rene. El aire a su alrededor parece ponerse más denso con cada minuto que transcurría allí dentro, como si de alguna manera fuera capaz de empañar los vidrios y hacerlos estallar por la presión. Tal vez una parte de ella no quisiera estar allí, aquella vocecita débil e ingenua que teme salir mal parada de todo ello. Pero la otra parte, la que le ayudaba a ser aquella mujer independiente y fuerte gritaba a vivas voces de batalla a que fuera dónde Oliver para darle caza. Felicity prefería escuchar a la segunda voz.

A su lado conduciendo con segura frialdad y determinación, Laurel la transporta de un extremo a otro persiguiendo a Oliver y sus quehaceres por Starling City. Nada extraño a su decir, sólo puntos sin conexión entre sí que la confunden. Era como si su esposo estuviera dando un paseo por la ciudad, deteniéndose en locales para ver algunas tonterías y regresar a su coche sin comprar nada; con la única diferencia de aquel cómics de Capitán América que compró en una casa FrikiGamer's. Pero fuera de aquel detalle insignificante a su decir, no parecía ser más que ver a Oliver perder el tiempo. Felicity cree que no iban a llegar a nada, el comportamiento extraño de su pareja podría ser sólo - _exactamente_ \- nada, o incluso cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera a ver a su amante aquel día. Casi podía sentir el sabor de la decepción naciendo en ella aunque no sabría calificar de buena suerte el hecho de no haber atrapado a Oliver in fraganti. Después de todo, aún sentía miedo de la verdad tras los comportamientos de su marido. _Tenía miedo de llevarse un corazón roto._

Para su sorpresa, y luego de haber estado siguiendo al mayor de los Queen por casi toda la mañana, éste se detiene en un complejo de apartamentos en buen estado a las afueras de la ciudad en una zona humilde. De calles casi desiertas y nulo tránsito, no se veía en absoluto movimiento de transeúntes. Ambas se detienen lejos del vehículo de Oliver y se camuflan con los demás coches estacionados, incluso las dos llegan a inclinarse contra los asientos para no ser fácilmente vistas.

Oliver baja de su Camaro y se acerca a la entrada con una bolsa en la mano, lo ven tocar el timbre de entrada y aguardar allí balanceándose de un pie a otro en un gesto de impaciencia que la mujer nunca había notado.

La puerta del complejo de apartamentos se abre lentamente a sus ojos y el corazón de Felicity, al igual que el de Laurel, duplica sus latidos por la incertidumbre y la ansiedad de la verdad. Poco a poco la figura detrás de la puerta de madera con cristal del edificio se rebela ante ella.

 _No podía ser._

\- ¿Barry? -pregunta Laurel enderezandose en su asiento e inclinando su cabeza de lado, como si estuviera confundida- ¿Qué hace Barry en Starling City?

Felicity parpadea igual de confusa, tomando su posición inicial en el asiento del copiloto. Al dejarse ver por completo dentro del edificio, Barry no duda en abrazar a Oliver con entusiasmo antes de dejarlo pasar y cerrar la puerta.

\- Él está visitando a Barry -susurra Felicity, recayendo en sus memorias.

Ahora que recordaba con más claridad y paciencia, hacía mucho tiempo había tenido una platica telefónica con el castaño, donde éste le decía sin ánimos como las cosas entre Iris y él parecían ir mal. Que su matrimonio no parecía llegar a nada y que la idea de que la morena siguiera enamorada de Eddie seguía vigente en los pensamientos de Barry. Por aquéllos días, Felicity no le había prestado la más mínima atención a las conversaciones de su amigo y oía sin escuchar realmente, demasiado ocupada con los trabajos que Ray acumulaba en su oficina tras los tratados con Industrias Wayne. Barry parecía haber estado pasándola mal y ella ni enterada, en realidad no le parecía extraño que el muchacho buscara refugio en Oliver; después de todo no sería la primera vez. Luego de Dig y Cisco, Oliver y Barry eran los mejores amigos.

\- Él no me engaña -suspira Felicity como si estuviera sacándose un peso de encima- Sólo viene a ver a Barry, creo que tiene que ver por lo que sucede con Iris -dice, casi como si estuviera regañandose por no haberlo recordado antes.

\- ¿Y por qué no te había dicho nada? -pregunta Laurel, tal vez estando molesta por el tiempo perdido y que al final todo fuese una boberia del par de inútiles que tenía por amigos.

\- Sabes como es Barry, no quiere molestar a nadie con sus problemas al igual que Oliver. Además, no fui buena amiga con él los últimos años, descuide nuestra amistad con tal de trabajar en Palmer Tech.

\- ¿Barry tiene problemas con Iris? -pregunta su amiga dando en el blanco al mismo momento en el que encendía el vehículo, ya no había más nada que hacer allí.

\- Si, y es mejor no entrometernos... -acepta Felicity, cerrando los ojos y recargandose en el asiento- Oliver sabrá que hacer con Barry.

Una sonrisa pequeña nace en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

Su esposo no poseía una amante.

/\\\\\

La ventana abierta de la habitación dejaba ver a través de ella los últimos matices de la tarde, logrando que los rayos solares anaranjados bañaran el cuarto pequeño antes de que la oscuridad de la noche se adueñara de ella por completo. Las aves fuera cantan las últimas tonadas antes de refugiarse a la espera de un nuevo día, relajando con su suave canto el ambiente de ensueño que disfrutaban allí; de esos pocos minutos que podían llamar sólo suyo: Para tenerse, para sentirse, adorarse, pertenecerse. Gozar de aquello que no podía ser visto por nadie más, un secreto que los llenaba como ya nada podía hacerlo. Pues, puede que por fuera aparentaran ser una cosa; hombres de familia dedicados a su trabajo, buenos vecinos y amigos. Pero por dentro existía esa llama del amor prohibido, pero no por ello menos puro ¿Cómo podía ser malo el amor que Barry le profesaba entre besos y caricias que llenaban su alma de tanta calidez?

Cualquiera que pudiera verlos así, en el calor de lo incorrecto y la clandestinidad, dirían que eran seres horribles por tener la desfachatez de engañar a Iris y Felicity, por ser tan descarados de serles infiel a sus esposas que esperaban a por ellos dónde se suponía que era su hogar. Tal vez quien los viera pensaría de aquella manera, porque no los conocían, porque no sabían que aquel sentimiento de cariño por el otro llevaba en sus corazones más tiempo de lo que quisieran reconocer. Que llevaba allí mucho antes de que el mayor se casara, pero que por cobarde nunca se dejó rendir ante él, creyendo inútilmente que al casarse con Felicity éste se extinguiria hasta desaparecer por completo. Que luego de que Barry decidiera seguir adelante junto a Iris, su amor por Oliver quedaría en el más bajo olvido, pues ahora ambos pertenecían a otras personas ¡Que ingenuos fueron! Haber creído que un amor verdadero podría ser ocultado bajo la fachada de un matrimonio - _in_ \- feliz. No había duda que querían a sus esposas, pero no era lo mismo. El cariño no podía ser ni siquiera comparado, no podían comparar el amor que el otro reflejaba en los ojos cuando por fin estaban juntos, aunque ello fuera unas pocas horas a la semana. Ambos sabían que aquella relación no podría seguir guardándose entre las paredes de un pequeño cuarto de alquiler cualquiera, ya fuese en la tranquila Central City o la nocturna Starling City.

Allí estaba la gran cuestión de su problema, sabían que lo suyo no podría ser de la noche a la mañana por mucho que lo quisieran, que lo desearan. Eso podría herir a más de una persona, no tenían derecho a pensar sólo en ellos por mucho que sus matrimonios fueran cuesta abajo desde hacía tiempo; por mucho que Iris ya no se mostrara interesada en Barry o el que Felicity prefiriera su trabajo a Oliver. Terminar con ellas para formar una vida juntos, aquella que no supieron tener en el pasado, no sería sencillo - _¿desde cuando algo lo era?_ -. Porque aunque las cosas no habían resultado como lo habían planeado en su principio, eso no evitaba que aún siguiera en ellos el cariño por esas mujeres que en su momento intentaron amar. Tal vez ya no desearan estar a su lado, pero eso no quería decir que no quisieran protegerlas. _El amor era complicado_ , de eso no había duda. Ambos querían cuidarlas, asegurarse que nada les hiciera daño, pero no podían seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando no era así. Y para poder estar juntos como lo deseaban, un corazón roto era necesario _¿Sanaran algún día las heridas?_

El pitido del microondas en la pequeña cocina suena cual musiquilla molesta en el departamento, logrando que Barry despertara de su ensueño de forma perezosa. El bostezo le es imposible de ocultar ahora mismo, siempre fue un hombre de dormir cual gato gordo doméstico, por lo que no le es extraño sentir aquel deseo de acurrucarse contra el otro cándido cuerpo y dejarse entre los brazos de Morfeo una vez más. Aún podía sentir en su ser las caricias recibidas de un encuentro apasionante, los besos y las cicatrices de su amor en él; cada una de ellas como si hubieran sido gravadas con fuego en su piel pálida. Aún no deseaba deshacerse de ellas aunque supiera que era necesario en cierta medida, muy a pesar de que hacía meses no tenía intimidad con su esposa. Durante aquellos largos cinco meses, Oliver fue el único que lo vio verdaderamente desnudo. Tal vez por aquella cruel razón era que dejaba al mayor marcarle como lo hacía, llenando su pecho, vientre y muslos con chupones, arañazos y mordidas. Y a pesar de saber que el rubio tampoco tenía intimidad con Felicity como era debido desde hacía tiempo, no era lo mismo.

\- Despierta... -susurra Oliver sobre su cuello, sus labios danzando sobre su piel con una suave caricia- Ya debemos irnos y la comida se enfría -dice poco convencido, la verdad era que no deseaba apartarse de aquella cama.

Barry gime medio molesto, medio dormido entre sus brazos. Siempre era lo mismo, ciertamente. Ambos peleaban contra sus demonios internos hasta que se sentían listos de volver al mundo exterior, a su mentira personal y a la espera de contar los segundos para volverse a ver. Para pertenecerse como siempre debieron serlo ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Oliver no hubiera sido cobarde hacía años atrás y hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos por Barry? Tal vez ellos estuvieran casados ahora, tal vez viviendo juntos y no recurriendo a las mentiras para ser felices.

\- ¿Me preparas un chocolate caliente? Aún tengo sueño -se queja Barry como niño pequeño, cerrando los ojos y dejándose hundir en la almohada que olían a ellos y a sexo.

El corazón de Oliver se calienta ante tal imagen, ante la dulce voz de su chico y la inocencia que puede demostrar pese a lo ocurrido. Sonríe sin darse cuenta, porque sin proponerselo, sin ningún esfuerzo, Barry lo hacía feliz. _Ojala no tuvieran que separarse_ , ojala pudiera retenerlo más tiempo allí, ojala pudiera permitirle dormir a su lado un poco más. Ojala pudiera invitarlo a cenar, ojala tuviera la oportunidad de tomar su mano e invitarlo a caminar con él hasta el fin del mundo.

\- De acuerdo, cariño -concede, sabiendo cuan débil lo volvía Barry.

Toma de su ropa desperdigada por la habitación, se viste con sensual parsimonia sabiendo que el mocoso lo observaba y se dirige lento a la cocina no sin antes tomar su móvil. Tiene dos llamadas perdidas, una de su hermana - _tal vez para hablarle sobre la cancelación con Carter y Kendra_ \- y la otra de Felicity, su corazón no puede evitar doler ante la imagen de su esposa y esa llamada que no aceptó por haber estado ocupado haciendo suyo a Barry. El sentimiento de culpa pesa en él como toneladas, debía hacer algo pronto o todo podría salirsele de las manos _¿Acaso se podía hacer más daño?_

Oliver sigue en lo suyo de preparar un chocolate caliente en la pequeña cocina, intentando ignorar el dolor por Felicity y el amor por Barry. No deseaba hacerles daño a ninguno, pero tarde o temprano debía ponerle fin a su situación, y su esposa no estaba entre sus opciones por muy cruel que ello sonara. Quisiera o no, su corazón le pertenecía a Barry.

Pronto, se dice internamente con cierta esperanza que no pierde día con día, con cada segundo que deja pasar y transcurrir tormentosamente. Pronto podría tener al -ya no tan- mocoso a su lado como siempre debió haber sido, una vez que fuera valiente y hablara con Felicity sobre el divorcio. Cuando ambos se vieran libres de cadenas que los retuvieran en una familia no deseada, podrían cumplir juntos aquellos sueños que dejaron inconclusos.

Cuando todo ésto terminase para ambos, Oliver prometeria tomar la mano de su amante para ya no volver a soltarla. Jamás.


End file.
